Karina Komiya
Karina Komiya is a former successful entertainer in several industries who, at the height of her music career, decides to run for a high level position in the Japanese government. Appearance Karina Komiya is a woman in her early 20's. She has bluish-black eyes and has short brown hair, dyed red. Personality Komiya is a mysterious person. She appears to be kind, cheerful and charismatic, but also has a serious side. Upon meeting her for the first time, Shindo states that she has likely had mentalist training and is adept at it. She can also be blunt and straightforward, even calculating and ruthless. Despite being driven to win at any cost, in truth, Komiya is a genuinely gentle person who has been through a lot of painful events. She laments the fact that she has hurt people to reach where she is and considers herself to be an evil person. She is fine with allowing an AI to speak for her so long as there is peace. Personal Background Early Life Komiya becomes an entertainer at the age of four, upon Sibyl's judgement. When she is nine years old, her parents divorce over financial disputes regarding her fee management. Idol Career At age 12, she changes agencies and becomes a member of the Sibyl-approved group, Existence. However, the group separates when the other members of Existence all become latent criminals, with the exception of Komiya. She then becomes a solo performer at age 17 and a major celebrity in the fashion, music and mental health industries. Political Career After her hit song, "Fire Burning Woman," wins the Asia Grammy Award, Komiya retires from the music scene and sets her sights on a career in politics. She becomes a gubernatorial candidate with the independent Affirmation Party and hires Kojo Tsuchiya to be a member of her psychological care staff. She is later elected Governor. Relationships Kojo Tsuchiya Tsuchiya was originally hired to be a member of her mental care staff due to his research on cognitive loads. However, over time, Komiya develops the belief that Tsuchiya is stalking her and sequesters him in the hotel. In truth, Komiya understands his motivations being aware of his tragic past and actually cares about Tsuchiya's well-being. She insinuates to Arata that she wanted Tsuchiya to heal from his past wounds. Ma-Karina Ma-Karina is a new generation AI created by Tsuchiya to help Komiya win her election campaign. At first, Komiya accepts this situation out of a desire to do anything to win, but soon grows to care for Ma-Karina as both an extension of herself and also as an individual. She sympathizes with Ma-Karina's plight of being a surrogate for Tsuchiya's deceased daughter and shares in her desire for the professor to heal from his past scars. Arata Shindo Komiya and Shindo share a unique bond. At first, Shindo considers her to be a menace because he believes that Komiya may have had mentalist training and is a potential criminal. However, after the events of the election, they spend time together and begin to bond. During this encounter, Shindo reveals that he knows Komiya is actually a nice person despite her claim of being an evil one. Trivia Gallery Fire Woman.png|Karina in "Fire Burning Woman" Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Article stubs